El libro de Levy
by danitha.ayame
Summary: Cuando Levy llegó a Londres para visitar a su mejor amiga, Lucy, nunca se imaginó que se vería envuelta en una guerra. Hacía un tiempo Gajeel no dormía. Sus sueños estaban plagados de sangre, muerte y oscuridad, y en el centro de aquellas pesadillas sólo había una culpable. Una mujer de pelo azul y ojos cafes. ¿Verdadero o falso? En el amor y en la guerra todo está permitido… GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mes y medio atrás.**_

 _ **Amanecer del 25 de junio, bosque de Kilgannon. Inglaterra.**_

Levy se despertó rodeada por dos berserkers. No estaba desnuda, simplemente dormía apoyada sobre el pecho de uno de ellos mientras el otro la arropaba pegado a su espalda. A su alrededor, varios miembros de los clanes también se espabilaban, algunos con más brío que otros. Juvia se acercó por detrás y le dio la mano para que se levantara.

—Chica, ese hidromiel es...—comentó Levy aceptando la mano de Juvia. Se puso una mano sobre la cabeza y apretó los ojos con fuerza—. Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? —Juvia se echó a reír con sus ojos verdes chispeantes—. Serías la primera persona que conozco a la que le da resaca el hidromiel. Levy sonrió y se limpió el vestido rojo y largo con las manos.

—Me pitan los oídos —murmuró meneando la cabeza.

Juvia se extrañó al oír eso.

—¿Y Luce? —preguntó Levy haciéndose un moño mal hecho—. Debo de estar hecha un guiñapo.

—No estás en tu mejor momento y luces dos chupetones en el cuello —observó Juvia cruzándose de brazos—. Luce desapareció hace varias horas tras esos matorrales de ahí —señaló con el dedo—, siguiendo a mi hermano, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. —Puso los ojos en blanco. Como para no ver que se comían con los ojos el uno al otro durante toda la noche—. Ay, joder... —sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tan mal te encuentras? —Juvia la ayudó a sentarse. Levy se tambaleaba.

—Nunca me había pasado.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Es el pitido este... me molesta mucho. —Se tapó los oídos.

—¿Un pitido?

—Es como si algo quisiera entrar en mi cabeza. Es como si... _Levy._

—Juvia —susurró Levy con la mirada perdida—. Siento la voz de Luce.

—¿Qué? —Juvia se alteró.

 _Levy... Zeref nos ha capturado a Natsu y a mí._

—¿Qué? Luce. Es la voz de Luce —repitió Levy sosteniéndose la cabeza con las dos manos.

 _Escúchame, Levy. Avisa a mi abuelo y a Juvia. ¿Me oyes? Nos han capturado. Estamos en Glastonbury Tor, creo que estamos en unos túneles... Quedan pocas horas para el amanecer y si no os dais prisa nos van a matar. Ayúdanos, Levy. Avisa a los clanes._

Levy se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y cogió a Juvia por los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede, Levy? No me asustes —le advirtió Juvia con ansiedad.

—Luce... Natsu... Los han capturado. Hay que avisar a los berserkers y debemos darnos prisa antes de que salga el sol. Los van a matar. Van a matar a Luce y Natsu.

 _Levy... Levy... Los niños. Proteged a los niños._

El amanecer después de ‹‹la noche de las hogueras›› no era tal y como Levy se esperaba. Aquella noche había disfrutado por primera vez de una fiesta ancestral, acompañada de seres que a simple

vista parecían normales, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no lo eran. Esperaba despertarse con una buena resaca y con el cuerpo agotado de tanto bailar, pero en vez de eso se encontraba corriendo como una loca poseída detrás de dos berserkers que la precedían hasta Wolverhampton. Su cuerpo seguía entumecido después de haber bebido más hidromiel de lo que su sangre le permitía. Las fiestas que organizaban sus nuevos amigos nada tenían que ver con los botellones que alguna vez había frecuentado ella en Barcelona. Esa fiesta era despilfarro y desenfreno por todo lo alto, sí señor. Y fuego, muchísimo fuego. Los vanirios rodearon el bosque de Kilgannon con hogueras, a cada cual más grande, y habían elevado los altavoces de sus coches a la máxima potencia, llenando el bosque de sonidos desafiantes y melodías tan sexys que las caderas se movían solas. Bebieron hidromiel —la bebida de los dioses—, bailaron, coquetearon y rieron como nunca. Todos habían querido bailar con ella. Se movía muy bien. Los berserkers y los vanirios eran seres muy físicos y buscaban con ahínco el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, y un cuerpo como el de Levy que pudiera contonearse de esa manera era un reclamo para ellos. A ella no le había importado que la abrazaran y la alzaran al son de la música, pero no entendía por qué había llamado tanto la atención, cuando las vanirias que allí se encontraban eran tan hermosas que de verlas uno podía quedarse ciego.

Después de la fiesta, se había despertado entre dos cuerpos masculinos que la rodeaban como si ella fuera una almohada. Sabía que no había ido mucho más lejos con ellos. Sólo bailar y dormir. Dormir hasta que la voz de su mejor amiga la había llamado para que la ayudara. La voz de Luce se había metido en su mente y le había hablado. Aquello era aterrador. Desde pequeña había intentado acallar las voces que susurraban a su oído en busca de algún tipo de consuelo que ella no podía ni sabía dar. Sus padres le hacían tomar fármacos y estupefacientes, pero nada las hacía desaparecer. La pusieron en manos de neurólogos, psicólogos y psiquiatras, y ninguno de ellos la ayudó. Y eso sin mencionar sus propios métodos para ‹‹curarla››, unos métodos que todavía hacían que se levantara por las noches sudorosa y envuelta todavía en pesadillas. Desde hacía unos meses, las voces sonaban más altas y claras que nunca. Ella las intentaba ignorar a su modo, tanto las voces como las pesadillas. «No son reales, no son reales...», se repetía. Hasta que ese mismo día, al alba, y acompañada de un dolor de cabeza mareante, oyó una voz conocida. Escuchó a Luce y no la pudo ignorar. A ella no. Y ahora obedecía a la voz, porque era la de su mejor amiga y estaba en peligro.

Las vueltas que daba el destino... Unas horas atrás bailaba como una desenfrenada, pero en ese momento se encontraba dando zancadas entre los bosques, yendo a remolque de unos hombres que eran más animales que humanos por el modo que tenían de saltar y correr. No, no eran, humanos, se recordó. Debía ir con ellos para que el líder del clan berserker que vivía en Wolverhampton oyera lo que tenía que decirle. Debía encontrar a Makarov. Luce le había dicho que les iban a atacar y sobre ella había caído la obligación de alertarles.

Qué mundo de locos. Ella misma creía que estaba loca, que lo que le sucedía no era normal sino, más bien, un desajuste mental, una patología. Una enfermedad. Si recapitulaba, seguramente podría sacar una novela de todo aquello, una de esas paranormales y romanticonas que tanto le gustaban a Luce.

Para empezar, su mejor amiga había sido raptada por unos seres que se hacían llamar vanirios, que para ella eran como vampiros, pero buenos. Por lo visto, miles de años atrás habían pertenecido a los clanes celtas de la zona conocida como Britannia, hasta que unos dioses nórdicos, que poco conocían el arte de la guerra, los mutaron para que lucharan en la tierra contra Loki, una deidad que bien podría ser el demonio bíblico. De entre los vanirios que conocía, destacaban Natsu y Juvia Dragneel, que eran hermanos.

Natsu era el líder de su clan y su palabra se respetaba y se obedecía. Era un guerrero sin igual y un gran experto en informática y nanotecnología. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez, sintió que sus papilas gustativas entraban en hiperactividad y segregaban más baba que cuando era pequeña y le estaba saliendo su primer diente. El vanirio hubiera sido un excelente mordedor para calmar el dolor.

Juvia era una mujer fascinante y serena que inspiraba mucho respeto. Todo el clan vanirio cuidaba de ella y no sólo traía de cabeza a su hermano, sino que además de ser una pieza indispensable para el desarrollo de una profecía relacionada con el fin del mundo, tenía al apuesto vanirio Gray Fullbuster como escudero y protector. Aunque, por lo visto, no podían coincidir en un mismo sitio sin discutirse y sin lanzarse cuchillos venenosos el uno al otro. Levy era muy intuitiva y sabía que pasaba algo raro entre ellos, saltaba a la vista que existía una historia pasada, aunque la vaniria era reacia a contar nada a nadie.

Gray, por otro lado, era uno de esos hombres cuya mirada gris despertaba deseos de abrazarlo y acariciarlo por todas partes, y sin embargo había una calma en él que intuía una intratable tormenta interior. La mujer que estimulara su primer relámpago podría considerarse afortunada y cautelosa a partes iguales. Él era un excelente sanador, un gran médico y curandero, y cuidaba de Lyon, su hermano, el cual podía ser lo que le diera la gana, porque ese hombre había nacido de los fuegos del infierno para hacer arder a cualquier mujer que lo mirara.

Lyon. Nadie, nadie, debería ser tan guapo como era él, ni tampoco tan mujeriego. Era el desprendido, ese que disfruta de todo lo que le rodea y que intenta exprimir al máximo la vida. Un desapegado. Sin embargo, su fachada de _playboy,_ indiferente a nada que pudiera ser él mismo, se contradecía con lo que hacía para no ser ocioso. Se había dedicado a dar sosiego y calma a los humanos a través de sus múltiples _spas_ de relajación y centros de meditación. Todo un personaje. Pero eso no la haría olvidar que con Lyon no podías arriesgar el corazón si no querías compartirlo con cien mujeres más.

No hacía ni cuatro días que ella y Laxus, el amigo del alma de ambas, habían llegado a Londres para visitar a Luce en sus supuestas vacaciones. Al día siguiente de su llegada, salieron a los pubs del centro de Birmingham para tomar unas copas, acompañadas del clan vanirio, que entonces para ella eran ‹‹sólo›› humanos, humanos hermosos como dioses. Repentinamente, esa misma noche, se vieron envueltas en una guerra entre el bien y el mal en pleno centro de la ciudad, y a partir de aquel momento había entrado en escena el otro clan inmortal de la Black Country, los berserkers, creaciones del dios Odín. Esa noche conoció a los tres más importantes. Sting, un rubio platino de ojos azules. El de repente aparecido abuelo de Luce, Makarov, líder del clan berserker, y Gajeel, que era lo más parecido a un dios pagano de la tortura y el pecado que ella había visto en sus veintitrés años de edad. Insufrible, y lo peor, un auténtico imán para ella. Uno muy preocupante, pero no lo admitiría jamás.

Y como guinda final, y todavía más sorprendente: Luce no era humana, sino una híbrida entre estas dos razas ancestrales, y se había enamorado perdidamente de Natsu, el líder de los vanirios. Y ahora, los dos estaban en peligro, y Levy, por una razón que aún no entendía, podía comunicarse mentalmente con ellos. Estaban jodidos, porque no sabía si iba a poder hablar si le seguían castañeteando los dientes de ese modo.

Las voces que le habían hablado hasta entonces no eran conocidas. Pero esa sí. Era Luce sin ninguna duda. Intentaba acostumbrarse a llamarla Luce con E. Hasta hacía unos días era Lucy para ella, pero su recién descubierta identidad también había cambiado su nombre. La pronunciación variaba y no le salía naturalmente.

—¿Por dónde es? —gritó desesperada.

Julius, uno de los berserkers que había bailado con ella y que ahora la guiaba hasta Wolverhampton, se paró en seco y fue hacia ella amenazadoramente. Se había medio transformado. Se dirigía hacia Levy con los incisivos más largos de lo normal y muy blancos. Estos aparecían entre sus labios y su barba rubia recién crecida. Los ojos negros como topacios con el iris amarillento. El cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros y kilos más grandes tanto a lo ancho como a lo alto. La miró como si se la fuera a comer, y entonces sonrió.

Los berserkers podían pasar de ser humanos a medio lobos. Ni siquiera eran lobos. Se parecían a guerreros enormes, con pelo larguísimo, ojos amarillos y colmillos superiores. Además, las uñas se les ponían negras y se les curvaban ligeramente convirtiéndose en pequeñas garras. Los rasgos de sus caras se afilaban y se marcaban más cuando mutaban. Como mutó Gajeel en Birmingham, recordó. La noche anterior no había dormido nada, en parte por la experiencia extrema vivida, pero sobretodo porque no dejaba de conjurar la cara de ese hombre.

En la batalla que había dado lugar delante de _Mitchells and Butlers_ un lobezno la arañó en el estómago, alguien se lo sacó de encima y luego se vio rodeada por ese animal tan bello. Gajeel. El berserker moreno la había mirado con auténtica preocupación. Su mirada era roja, no amarilla. Sus ojos, una marea granate de lava y fuego, estaban centrados en ella, sólo en ella. Al ver la herida de su estómago la había abrazado fuerte y había murmurado algo extraño en su oído. De repente, sintió que su cuerpo irradiaba ondas de calor hacia el suyo, y ella las recibió encantada. Permanecieron abrazados durante un largo y reconfortante minuto, hasta que Juvia se la llevó, alejándola de aquella carnicería que había a su alrededor. Después del ataque, Juvia había intentado calmarla entrando en su mente y borrándole los recuerdos. Pero aquello no había funcionado con ella y todos estaban sorprendidos, en cambio sí con Laxus. Ella no sólo podía protegerse contra las ondas mentales ajenas, sino que no quería que nadie le borrase nada, porque para ella era importante recordar que su mejor amiga no era humana, pero más importante todavía era poder recordar y conjurar la imagen de Gajeel protegiéndola, la cara de ese moreno taciturno mirándola con atención y revisando que no tuviera ninguna herida más. Se había quedado colgada de él nada más verlo. Colgada era poco. Su cuerpo había entrado en sintonía directa con el suyo, y la había atraído como un polo opuesto. Sin embargo, y para su tristeza y estupefacción, esa misma mañana, se dio cuenta de que Gajeel la odiaba profundamente y ella no sabía por qué. Levy no entendía nada, y lo más preocupante de todo era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese guerrero.

—Disculpa, no nos hemos dado cuenta, preciosa —la voz de Julius la sacó de sus recuerdos. El berserker se giró dándole la espalda y le sonrió por encima del hombro—. Sube. Seguro que estarás cansada.

No sólo estaba cansada, sino también impresionada de verlo en plena mutación. Dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué?

—Sube —repitió él agachándose un poco para que a ella le fuera más cómodo colgarse de él—. No hay tiempo. Vamos —la apresuró perdiendo la paciencia.

—Está bien. —Resopló y se colgó de su cuello. No estaba para nada convencida de ese nuevo transporte pero haría eso y más por su amiga Luce.

—Rodéame con tus piernas —ordenó socarrón.

—¿Es necesario esto, Julius? —preguntó Levy alzando una ceja de color azul.

—Ayer por la noche no eras tan remilgada cuando bailaste con nosotros, ¿a qué no, Limbo?

Limbo, el otro berserker que los acompañaba y que había sido el tercero en discordia en ese trío de baile, sonrió y la miró con lascivia. Su largo pelo castaño y sus ojos amarillos le daban un aspecto salvaje. Uno de los colmillos superiores se curvaba de un modo amorfo hacia el interior.

—Tu modo de bailar, humana, debería de estar penado por la ley. —Se pasó la lengua por el colmillo combado que observaba Levy.

Ella no se sentía segura con ellos en medio del bosque. Eran enormes, amenazadores y además muy dominantes y ella sólo era una chica. Una humana. Demasiada testosterona. Se obligó a permanecer serena.

—Me aburrís. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. No sé ni cómo te acuerdas de algo de lo que hiciste ayer, cuando al cabo de media hora tú y tus amigos estabais durmiendo la mona los unos abrazados a

los otros en el suelo —respondió ella riéndose de él en su cara.

—Hazlo, Levy. Ahora —gruñó Julius.

Levy dio un respingo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó su cuello casi estrangulándolo y rodeó su cintura tal y como el berserker le había ordenado. A continuación, todo cambió. Sintió el aire golpeando su cara, sentía que casi levitaba, y pudo percibir la velocidad inhumana y frenética que llegaban a alcanzar esos seres. El poder. La fuerza. La magia en los cuerpos de esos hombres. Medio hombre. Medio animal. Inmortal.

¿Cómo era posible? El mundo estaba lleno de magia. Ella, que no creía en nada excepto en sí misma. Ella, que debido a su familia se había hecho atea y había ridiculizado a aquellos que creían en dioses y seres de otras naturalezas. Ahora, ella y nadie más podía dar fe de que otras realidades coexistían con la única realidad que creía conocer. Había otros mundos dentro de éste.

Mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro, su pelo luchaba por desatarse del recogido provisional que se había hecho para que no se le enredara, y después de tres bandazos la goma salió volando y su melena caoba se liberó. Los rizos iban y venían y fustigaban su espalda. El aire olía a menta y a humedad, y el suelo forestal se cubría de una fina escarcha. Un rocío de madrugada. Rezó para que Julius no se resbalara y la lisiara de por vida. Casi no le dio tiempo a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que se paraban y la bajaban bruscamente de la espalda a la que iba agarrada.

—Vamos a por Gajeel —dijo Julius—. A él lo encontraremos seguro.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó Levy aturdida. Se peinó el pelo con los dedos y se echó la larga melena a un lado.

Nadie contestó.

—Puede que este año sea distinto —replicó Limbo a Julius.

—¿Gajeel? ¿Estás de coña? Estas noches nunca se empareja. Sting y Makarov desaparecen a la primera de cambio, pero él siempre está en el Tótem. Vigilando —lo dijo con burla.

Levy frunció el ceño mientras intentaba seguir el paso de los dos berserkers. ¿Tótem? ¿Se iba a encontrar con Gajeel? Ella quería hablar con Makarov, no con el moreno peligroso y arrogante. Estaba histérica y muy despeinada. No era momento para encontrarse con él.

El bosque frondoso y tupido de altos y antiguos árboles se encontraba ligeramente iluminado por los primeros rayos del amanecer. Sí, sin duda un bosque de hadas, magia, misterio, tótems y poblado de berserkers.

«Levy, bienvenida a Inglaterra», pensó.

—¿Qué os dije? —Julius la miró por encima del hombro y sonrió vanidoso—. Ahí está.

Levy miró hacia donde ellos miraban y entonces lo vio. Gajeel estaba sentado en posición de loto, apoyado en un tótem con cabeza de lobo. Vestido todo de negro, con los ojos cerrados y con su inmenso cuerpo en reposo, Gajeel daba la sensación de que no se perdía ni un mísero detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era amenazador. Ya podía simular que dormía si quería, pero a ella no la engañaba. Levy sintió un escalofrío cuando la medio empujaron para que fuera al frente del batallón y diera la noticia.

Gajeel abrió los ojos, un brillo oscuro cruzó su mirada. Se levantó bruscamente y Levy hubiera jurado que gruñó como un perro al verla.

La cara de ese hombre era espectacular. Morena, de ángulos pronunciados y viriles. Ojos del color de la noche, rasgados y exóticos, grandes y de largas pestañas rizadas. Barbilla prominente y partida, labios gruesos y unos pómulos marcados y altos. Nariz recta. Facciones duras. Un rostro patrício y a la vez latino. Llevaba el pelo rapado casi al cero y un piercing con dos bolitas negras en la ceja izquierda.

Levy se concentró y se aclaró la garganta repentinamente seca. Le cosquilleaban las marcas del estómago y le ardían. Se llevó la mano a esa zona y la frotó suavemente. Gajeel siguió su movimiento y sus ojos se clavaron en su vientre. Rechinó los dientes como un perro rabioso. Por lo visto a él no le

gustaba verla. Bien, a ella tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión verlo, o al menos intentaría aparentarlo. Esa misma mañana ya se habían visto y se habían desdeñado el uno al otro sin ningún tipo de compasión. Eso sin mencionar que hacía unas horas, en la fiesta de las hogueras, le había hecho un gesto obsceno con el dedo corazón.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —gruñó Gajeel desaprobándola con la mirada. Levy echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Era alto. Muy alto. Ella apenas le llegaba por el hombro, y eso que no era una mujer bajita. Se sentía orgullosa de su metro sesenta y cinco. Se llenó de orgullo para enfrentarlo, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por su mirada llena de ira.

—Tiene algo que decirnos —dijo Julius.

—¿Qué narices tienes que decir tú? —espetó Gajeel con desdén—. ¿Se te ha acabado el hidromiel y quieres más? Pues aquí no hay.

Levy se puso tensa. Sus ojos se achicaron. Era cierto que había bebido hidromiel, pero no por eso tenía que hablarle así. Nadie tenía el derecho a ser tan borde con ella.

—No, idiota. Ha pasado algo. Luce y Natsu están en peligro y necesitan ayuda. Y no estoy de humor para discutir sobre tus malas pulgas, chucho.

Los tres berserkers gruñeron ante la osadía de la joven. Gajeel tensó la mandíbula. A esa chica poco le intimidaban los guerreros de Odín. O era una inconsciente o era muy valiente. Quizás, simplemente estaba borracha.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó él.

—Sólo hay que verte. Deberían desparasitarte. —Levy levantó la barbilla de un modo provocador.

—No. —Apretó los puños perdiendo la paciencia—. Que cómo sabes que están en peligro.

—Bueno... —se echó el pelo hacia atrás en un movimiento altivo y muy practicado—. Luce habló... conmigo —contestó con la boca pequeña.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? —le puso el oído a la altura de sus labios.

—Que Luce —repitió ella intimidada— ha hablado conmigo.

—Si habló contigo —Gajeel se cruzó de brazos—, tal y como dices, ¿cómo iba a estar en peligro?

A Levy le empezaron a sudar las manos. Era la primera vez que decía lo que le sucedía en voz alta a alguien ajeno a su escueto círculo de amigos. Que Gajeel fuera su segundo confidente era turbador. Él no le inspiraba confianza. Respiró profundamente.

—Me lo ha dicho telepáticamente. —Ya está. Lo había soltado. Gajeel se tensó al oír su respuesta. La miró de arriba a abajo haciendo una mueca.

—¿Puedes hablar telepáticamente? —preguntó dando vueltas a su alrededor—. ¿Tú?

—No lo sé. A veces me pasa. Oigo... voces. —Lo seguía nerviosa con la mirada.—. Oye, deja de moverte.

—¿A veces te pasa? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí. Sólo a veces. No... no sé muy bien cómo lo hago, pero...

—Interesante. —Se paró enfrente de ella. Estudió sus ojos y su rostro como si quisiera ver a través de ellos.—. Vosotros dos, avisad al clan — ordenó a los berserkers—. Que se preparen. Mientras tanto, tendré unas palabras con... la señorita —y lo remarcó como si se riera de ella—. Dejadnos solos.

—Sí, Gajeel.

Levy se giró para ver como Limbo y Julius se iban corriendo y desaparecían entre los árboles. Pensó que todo el mundo hacía lo que decía Gajeel, por eso era tan imperioso y se creía dueño del mundo. Tragó saliva. Ahora estaba sola con él y la intimidaba como nadie lo había hecho en su vida. Él la miraba a su vez como si ella no valiera nada.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Luce exactamente?

—Que los lobeznos y los vampiros os iban a atacar. Y que hay que proteger a los niños. Sobre todo a los niños.

Gajeel se detuvo en seco, como si le hubieran golpeado. Su mirada se oscureció.

—Y ella y Natsu, ¿dónde están? ¿Te dijo dónde los tenían? —repasó su vestido de estilo helénico. De hecho, toda ella brillaba. Los senos se alzaban altos y turgentes, y la tela le enmarcaba el cuerpo esbelto como un guante. Una mujer que nunca pasaría desapercibida ni con el más sucio de los harapos. Levy era demasiado sensual y femenina para su gusto. Peligrosa para un hombre. Las vanirias seguramente le habrían prestado el vestidito para su peculiar celebración. Él mismo había ido un rato esa noche sólo para no rechazar la invitación de Natsu, y la había visto bailar con dos de su clan, los mismos con los que había vuelto para darle ese mensaje. Julius y Limbo. Esa niña repelente lo había provocado levantándole el dedo corazón indecentemente mientras meneaba las caderas como una mujer de un harén delante de los dos guerreros babeantes. Levy lo provocaba sólo con mirarle.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido? —Ella levantó una ceja poniéndose una mano encima del pecho para ocultar el canalillo. Gajeel no se perdía detalle—. No tengo los ojos en las tetas, chico.

—No. —Apretó de nuevo la mandíbula. Levy era una descarada.

—No, ¿qué? ¿No te gusta mi vestido o no tengo ojos en las tetas? — sonrió maliciosamente.

—No a ambas cosas. Responde a lo que te he preguntado —gritó.

—No hace falta que me grites. Creo que dijo en Glastonbury, en unas cuevas subterráneas. —Gajeel se acercaba cada vez más, y ella hacía lo posible por no retroceder. Antes muerta que demostrarle debilidad a ese bravucón, pero aun así, qué guapo que era el condenado—. Juvia se ha encargado de avisar a su clan. Unos han ido a por Luce y otros están vigilando que no entren en Dudley. Gajeel, daos prisa, por favor. Van a venir y... ya sabes lo que les pasa a los vanirios con el sol. Necesitan que les ayudéis porque está amaneciendo y...

Gajeel se inclinó para observar su cuello.

—¿Qué... qué haces? —intentó apartarse de él.

—Eres una irresponsable —la reprendió con censura.

—¿Perdona? —levantó las cejas incrédulamente.

—Tienes un don y lo desperdicias. Mírate. Hueles a alcohol, hueles a... hombre.

—Huelo a fiesta y a alegría. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

—No. Hueles a vicio.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —dio un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa al ver que él se cernía sobre ella. Se le echaba encima de verdad.

—No. ¿Cómo te atreves tú? ¿Cómo alguien puede tomarte en serio? Mírate, apareces aquí oliendo a depravación, aturdida por el hidromiel y das un mensaje de ese tipo. ¿Cómo podría creerte?

Levy se envaró.

—Pero tienes que creerme, Gajeel. No me lo invento —alegó ella—. Tu gente está en peligro y los vanirios también. Tenéis que... tienes que llevar algún pelotón a Dudley —le tembló la voz. No contaba con que él no la creyera. No fue culpa suya haber recibido el mensaje de Luce después de la fiesta. No era su maldita culpa tampoco que el hidromiel estuviera tan delicioso y que se le hubiera subido un poquito a la cabeza—. Está a punto de salir el sol, y los vanirios no podrán luchar en esas condiciones. Necesitan vuestra ayuda.

—Tienes dos chupetones en el cuello y te han tocado por todos lados —criticó casi siseando. Los huelo. —Se señaló la nariz.

Gajeel estaba ensimismado, juzgándola y repasándola como a una niña pequeña. Enfadado porque la habían tocado. Como si ella fuera algo suyo.

—¡Maldita sea, Gajeel! —poco le faltó para patear el suelo—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Deberías cuidar más tu cuerpo. Tenerte más respeto. Cuidar de tu don. En tu sangre hay más alcohol del que podría beber todo un equipo de rugby. —Sus ojos negros brillaron desafiantes.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó. Se dio media vuelta para irse de allí. No lo soportaba. Estaba enfurecida. A la mierda si él no quería hacerle caso—. Y yo no tengo un don. ¡Y tú no tienes que hacer nada con lo que haga o deje de hacer!

—Cierto. Óyeme bien. —La aferró de la muñeca y la detuvo en seco—. Ya me has dado el mensaje. Te he escuchado —le dejó claro—. Ahora lárgate. Eres un peligro. Una mujer que no es responsable consigo misma es una niña. Una niña muy fresca. —La observó con frialdad y rozó con un dedo los dos chupetones de su garganta.

Levy siguió su mano con los ojos y apartó la cara. La estaba humillando el muy cretino. ¿Estaba enfurecido porque le habían dado un inocente chupetón? Había sido un juego y ni siquiera lo había disfrutado. Mientras bailaba, Julius se había acercado demasiado a su cuello, fisgoneando como si buscara comida, y de repente la besó y chupó tan rápido y tan bruscamente que no le dio tiempo a apartarlo.

—Haznos un favor —susurró cogiéndola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo.

—Deja de tocarme. —Se soltó de su amarre con un movimiento brusco de cabeza—. No lo puedes evitar, ¿eh?

—No vuelvas por aquí, ¿entendido? —prosiguió asiéndola de nuevo de la barbilla, esta vez con menos delicadeza—. En realidad todavía no puedo comprender por qué te importamos y por qué nos avisas, pero tampoco haré esfuerzos por entenderlo. Tú nos pondrás en peligro, mujer. Tarde o temprano lo harás. Nos pones a todos en el ojo del huracán. Si te vuelvo a ver en Wolverhampton, te daré una lección que nunca olvidarás. Sólo traerás problemas.

—Es la segunda vez que oigo eso de tu boca, perro. Y no me gusta.

Aquella misma mañana, se habían reunido todos en casa de Luce para hablar sobre cómo debían proceder con lobeznos y vampiros, ahora que habían descubierto que también trabajaban para una organización llamada Newscientists y que se dedicaba a mutilar y extorsionar los cuerpos de berserkers y vanirios, entre otras cosas igual de espeluznantes.

Rememoró cómo la miró Gajeel. No le sonrió, no le hizo ningún gesto para que se sintiera cómoda. Simplemente la vigiló cómo si no hubiese nadie más en la cocina, sus ojos de obsidiana eran todo un espectáculo. Levy había sugerido que ella y Laxus podían ayudar a los clanes en su lucha contra los lobeznos, los vampiros y las sociedades secretas que los perseguían como conejillos de Indias. Pero Gajeel expresó abiertamente que no quería que ella participara en los asuntos de los clanes. Y a Levy todavía le escocían las pullas que habían intercambiado delante de todos.

Volviendo a la realidad con aquel gigantesco hombre, lo miró de arriba abajo y le contestó:

—Descuida, no volveré por aquí. —Despedía fuego por sus ojos ambarinos—. Has marcado demasiadas esquinas, Gajeel, y esta zona huele mal. ¿No te enseñaron que uno no se mea dentro de casa? Así que no, perrito —Le apartó la mano de un manotazo—. Definitivamente, no me verás más. ¿No te cansas de levantar la patita?

—No tanto como tú de abrirte de piernas. ¿Les has hecho un buen trabajito a los dos berserkers que bailaban contigo? Seguro que sí. Ellos olían a ti.

Ese comentario fue como un puñetazo. Se quedaron ambos con la vista fija en el otro. Levy herida y Gajeel furioso.

—Pareces resentido —lo pinchó ella dibujando una sonrisa fría y falsa, procurando parecer la

chica altiva que no era. Queriéndole demostrar que no le importaba nada de lo que él le decía cuando en realidad sí que le afectaba. ¿De dónde nacía ese antagonismo y por qué?—. ¿Qué pasa, perrito? ¿Te quieres meter entre mis piernas? ¿Es eso? ¿No te hago caso? Pobre _Snoopy..._

—Bonita, no permitiré que te rías de mí otra vez. —Sonrió maliciosamente y la agarró por los pelos de la nuca con dureza—. Además, me gustan las cosas nuevas y limpias. No de segunda mano y sucias como tú.

Luego la soltó y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Levy sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Le tembló la barbilla, incapaz de responderle nada tan hiriente. Quería matarlo y ahogarlo con sus propias manos. Quería arañarlo y cortarlo en rodajas. Lo odiaba y le estaba dando razones para ello, pero... ¿Por qué la odiaba él de ese modo? ¿Qué le había hecho para merecer su aversión? Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera, como si ella no valiese nada, como si fuera una paria, al menos nadie digno de recordar.

—Tú tampoco me caes bien, _Lassie_ —susurró—. Y si vuelves a tocarme...

—Me cansas, humana. Mantente alejada de mí. No te quiero en estas tierras. ¿Te ha quedado claro? —Levy tenía los ojos ensombrecidos y algo rojos. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Él lo sabía y eso hizo que se creciera—. Si los vanirios han aceptado que tú y tu amigo Laxus forméis parte de esto, perfecto. Pero yo no me fío de ti. Salta a la vista nada más verte que no te tomas nada en serio y que sólo miras por ti y por tu interés. Tendremos suerte si no la cagas y acaban matándonos por tu indiscreción. Sé que no eres de fiar, así que ándate con ojo conmigo. Limbo te llevará a Notting Hill y os mantendrá a Laxus y a ti a salvo. Pero no te quiero ver más por aquí. —Con un gesto de su barbilla la invitó a que se fuera.

Gajeel dio un paso hacia atrás y miró al frente, por encima del pelo caoba de Levy. No iba a volver a mirarla a la cara. Los berserkers se habían preparado con sus hachas y sus ropas holgadas y negras y corrían para encontrarse con él y defender Wolverhampton.

Él le dió la espalda a la joven que tenía delante. Levy no se atrevía a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos así que, acongojada, se dio la vuelta también. Ella no se merecía eso.

«Sí —pensó Gajeel—. Mejor así. Vete de una vez». Ella tenía que saber que no era bienvenida. No le daría ni las gracias por salvarles la vida.

Porque la realidad era que, aquel día, una joven humana llamada Levy les había salvado la vida a todos.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Primer capitulo.**_

 ** _Aqui esta la continuacion del Libro de Layla, para mis queridas lectoras._**

 _ **Bien, este es el segundo fic de esta saga y espero que les guste :)**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

 _ **Ayame**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de la Saga Vanir, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen, solo los e mezclado para mi diversión.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **En la actualidad. Barrio de Notting Hill.**_

Uno. Silencio. Dos. Silencio. Tres. Silencio.

 _Ayúdame. Por favor..._

Levy tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Después del helor, después de que la piel se le erizase repentinamente, sabía qué venía. Y siempre venía, no importaba si era de día o de noche, daba igual qué hora fuese. Ahora, justo al anochecer, venían de nuevo a por ella.

Arrinconada en una de las esquinas de su habitación, hundió la cara entre sus rodillas. Temblaba y tenía frío, y la bilis le subía por la garganta. Dios, hacía tanto frío... Exhaló trémulamente y abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver el vaho que se formaba como una nube delante de su cara.

Últimamente las voces eran tan fuertes y tan claras que ya no tenía autocontrol.

Era agosto, no más de las tres de la madrugada y estaba en el interior de su casa de Notting Hill. Una mansión que espléndidamente les regaló Natsu Dragneel a ella y a Laxus, entre otras cosas, como pago por arriesgar sus vidas por ellos. Hacía un mes y medio que se habían trasladado a vivir allí. Lax y ella trabajaban codo con codo en la elaboración de una página web de temática de mitología celta y escandinava.

Una hora atrás estaba trabajando delante de su ordenador, administrando el foro de temática y cultura celta que era el que ella llevaba dentro de la web. Su trabajo consistía en dar la bienvenida a todos los foreros y localizar y controlar a aquellos que se comportaban de manera más extraña o que conocían de un modo más profundo las tradiciones populares. Ya habían registrado a más de doscientas personas. Y había de todo: desde frikies y curiosos, a simpatizantes y licenciados en la materia. Natsu esperaba encontrar y reconectar a todos los vanirios esparcidos y perdidos por el mundo.

Laxus, por su parte, controlaba la web y el foro de mitología escandinava.

Los vanirios y los berserkers, dos razas sobrenaturales, ancestrales y antiguas, esperaban que todos aquellos miembros perdidos de los clanes se pusieran en contacto con ellos a través de los foros que Levy y Laxus controlaban como moderadores. Aquello parecía surrealista, pero así sacaban provecho de las nuevas tecnologías y tampoco podían anunciarse de manera descarada.

Con esa iniciativa alertarían a todos aquellos seres que no conocieran a las sociedades secretas que, como Newscientists, trabajaban raptando vanirios y berserkers, sometiéndolos a todo tipo de torturas y experimentos.

No solamente se debía avisar sobre esa empresa, sino también sobre la creciente y alarmante transformación de aquellos que Loki sometía cuando caían presa de la desesperación y del hambre. Él había creado a los vampiros y a los lobeznos, sirviéndose de la debilidad de vanirios y berserkers. Él los incitaba a vivir la vida que ellos deseaban, una vida sin límites y sin remordimientos. Para seres que vivían desde hacía más de dos mil años, el camino que Loki les vendía era liberador en muchos sentidos y aquellos que sucumbían perdían su alma a cambio. El número de caídos crecía cada día que pasaba y solamente aquellos que no se vendían a él podían darles caza y acabar con ellos.

Cuantos más ayudaran a la causa, mejor. Por lo visto, Laxus y Levy eran los dos primeros que integraban en sus filas, pues nunca habían colaborado antes con seres humanos.

 _Ayúdame. Te lo ruego, ayúdame..._

Levy cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos. Aquella voz desgarrada por el dolor le pedía auxilio.

—Basta. Basta —susurró con la voz llena de lágrimas—. No puedo más.

 _Tú puedes ayudarme. ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Va a pasar algo terrible..._

Ahora detectó el matiz de la voz muy claramente. Era una mujer. Una mujer desesperada y rota por el dolor. Ya la había oído otras veces. La había oído otras veces, recordó aturdida. Los nervios y el miedo que siempre emergían en aquellas crisis no dejaban que ubicara la voz con claridad.

—Ya es suficiente —rogó abrazándose las rodillas y meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás—. Dejadme tranquila.

Silencio.

Pero Levy no se engañaba. Las voces no acababan de irse nunca, la engañaban. Siempre volvían. Siempre. Y el silencio, el maldito silencio era como la calma que precede a la tormenta. Sin embargo, esta vez, algo nuevo sucedió. La estancia se impregnó de olor a naturaleza. Como a jazmín y a rosas. Un olor fuerte, penetrante y peculiar. Un olor que le recordaba al de una amiga especial que había tenido en la infancia. Una amiga que aquellos en los que ella confiaba habían negado.

Levy frunció el ceño. En su habitación no había flores.

¡No!, gritó la voz.

Levy se echó a llorar como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera sola y muy desamparada. Asustada. Temerosa. Aquella mujer, fuese quien fuese, estaba muy cerca de ella. El susto había sido tremendo. ¿Era su respiración lo que oía? No podía ser. Sí. Estaba ahí, con ella, pegada a su oído derecho. Respiraba como si hubiese corrido un maratón, como si no le quedara aire.

 _Te necesito. ¿No lo entiendes?_

La voz sonó más calmada y más dulce. Levy tragó saliva aunque tuviera la garganta seca y dolorida por el llanto.

De repente sintió una caricia en la nuca. Una mano fría le rozaba la piel con los dedos. Jamás la habían tocado. Nunca. Y eso le sorprendió tanto que se derrumbó como una torre de naipes.

—¡No! —gritó hasta que vació el aire de sus pulmones. Gritó hasta que le dolieron las cuerdas vocales. Hasta que la oscuridad la tomó en sus brazos y ella, agradecida, se dejó ir.

Juvia y Luce llegaron a la casa de estilo victoriano y ladrillos rojos de Notting Hill en cuanto recibieron la llamada de Laxus.

Él les había dicho que Levy se había quedado desmadejada en el suelo después de gritar hasta casi desgarrarse. No le había dado tiempo a correr a la planta de arriba y socorrerla con lo que fuese que le hubiera sucedido. El chico todavía tenía el corazón a mil por hora y los nervios crispados al ver a una de sus dos mejores amigas tirada en un rincón de su inmensa habitación, pálida y casi sin vida, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

Laxus se apartó de la puerta para que Luce y Juvia entraran. No dejaba de sorprenderse siempre que veía a Luce. Su transformación en híbrida había sido espectacular. Tenía la piel más perfecta que había visto jamás y sus ojos lilas eran sencillamente sorprendentes. Hechizantes. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendía a Laxus era la naturalidad con la que su mejor amiga había aceptado su nueva vida. Hacía dos meses era humana. Ahora era una híbrida entre berserker y vaniria. Estaba eternamente unida a Natsu, el líder de los vanirios _keltois,_ y ambos habían sido nombrados protectores del distrito de Walsall, después de dar caza a los traidores que habían puesto sus vidas en peligro de muerte.

Juvia le sonrió, y él asintió con la cabeza a su vez a modo de saludo, suspirando como un hombre enamorado.

Juvia era tan impresionante como Luce. La vaniria era la hermana de Natsu, la cuñada de Luce, una mujer perfecta e inalcanzable, dulce y a la vez distante, serena y llena de paz, y además le tenía carcomida la mente y la razón de manera definitiva. Él nunca se había enamorado, pero estaba convencido de que encapricharse de alguien significaba sentirse tal y como él se sentía hacia la vaniria.

Laxus tuvo que pasarse la mano repetidas veces por la cara para despertarse de su ensimismamiento. Pero es que ambas bellezas, las dos altas, de largas melenas y ojos grandes y extrañamente claros, ¡eran demasiado para un hombre normal y corriente como él!

—¿Dónde está, Lax? —preguntó una Luce preocupada.

—Arriba —contestó Laxus precediéndolas—. Vamos.

—¿No has oído nada raro mientras ella estaba en su habitación?

—Nada. Silencio absoluto. Yo estaba trabajando en mi estudio y la oí gritar. Levy y yo solemos trasnochar bastante cuando estamos liados con la web. Luce... era un grito de terror, algo malo le ha pasado.

—¿Le ha pasado otras veces? —preguntó Juvia subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

—Si le ha pasado, a mí no me ha dicho nada. Levy es muy extrovertida, pero le cuesta abrirse cuando se trata de ella misma. Aunque es verdad que lleva un tiempo bastante rara.

Laxus miró a Luce de reojo, y ella le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Te has asustado?

—Sí, un poco —confesó cansado—. Cuando la cogí en brazos para dejarla en la cama estaba fría como un témpano, Luce. No supe qué hacer. No me escuchaba y tenía la mirada perdida. Joder, se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

Juvia escuchaba con atención lo que decía Laxus. A la vaniria, Levy le caía muy bien, se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas. Ellas tres formaban un gran equipo. Y le preocupaba Levy. Porque ella no tenía ninguna duda de que Levy era especial.

—Laxus —Juvia se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró por encima del hombro de un modo conciliador—. ¿Nos dejas a solas con ella, por favor?

—¿Os vais a desnudar? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Ambas se detuvieron enfrente de él, como si no comprendieran ese comentario. Laxus se obligó a cerrar la boca, tenía la mala costumbre de decir en todo momento lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y expresaba sus fantasías sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Está bien, ya me callo. Os espero aquí afuera —resopló como un niño pequeño y se sentó en las escaleras.

Juvia abrió la puerta y las dos entraron en la habitación.

Era un lugar amplio de techos muy altos. El suelo de parqué claro brillaba por la capa de barniz que habían puesto hacía una semana, y las paredes estaban pintadas de fucsia. Las cortinas blancas dejaban entrar la sutil claridad nocturna y el reflejo de las lámparas del jardín. La cama era enorme. En la pared había una librería empotrada de madera de cerezo. Y sobre el escritorio que ocupaba toda una esquina de la habitación había un ordenador blanco de mesa Mac de grandes dimensiones.

Levy estaba hecha un ovillo encima la cama. Los cojines esparcidos en el suelo y uno de ellos entre sus piernas. La colcha negra con corazones rojos estampados por todos lados estaba deshecha a sus pies. Tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado y el rostro un poco pálido. Cuando alzó la vista y miró a sus amigas, se cogió las rodillas y hundió la cara en la almohada. No soportaba que la vieran en ese estado. Ella era fuerte, autosuficiente y muy independiente. No necesitaba que nadie cuidara de ella.

—Hola, cariño —Luce se sentó y le acarició el muslo con suavidad. Aquel contacto era reconfortante para Levy—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Levy hizo negaciones con la cabeza. No podía hablar de ello. No podía decirles lo que le pasaba, porque era incontrolable para ella. ¿Cómo explicarles algo que ni ella entendía? Luce creía que ya estaba curada, que ya no tenía crisis de ese tipo, pero ¿cómo podía decirle que en realidad nunca había sanado? Reconocerlo ante ella le daba vergüenza.

—Levy —Juvia se sentó en el otro lado y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Le fascinaba su pelo, de una tonalidad parecida al azul del cielo—, no vamos a irnos hasta que nos digas qué es lo que te ha pasado, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo sabía. Luce y Juvia eran inquebrantables, mientras ella se rompía por momentos. Aquello era un desastre.

—Levy —Luce puso una mano sobre la frente de su amiga—. Estás sudando, cielo. Ven.

—Dejadme —murmuró.

Juvia y Luce se miraron. Nunca habían visto a nadie tan abatido, y el hecho de ver a Levy así, que era una chica tan llena de vida y de alegría, les rompía el corazón.

—No, Levy —Juvia estaba frustrada—. La habitación está helada y tú estás empapada. ¿Estás enferma? Déjanos ayudarte.

—Levy —gruñó Luce—. Soy capaz de romper la promesa que hice de no entrar en tu cabeza sin permiso. Si es necesario...

—No lo harás —Levy se incorporó de golpe y la miró censurándola. Achicó los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en dos líneas cafes. Los ojos ambarinos de Levy podían dejar a alguien paralizado cuando se ponía furiosa.

Luce sonrió con dulzura y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo haré. —Le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Pero yo sí. —Juvia se encogió de hombros—. Queremos ayudarte y si tú no nos dejas...

—No necesito ayuda —contestó ella mirando a la vaniria.

—Claro que la necesitas, Levy —replicó Juvia poniéndose las manos en la cintura—. Te has desmayado. Tienes ojeras de no dormir. Has perdido peso, y estás inquieta y muy nerviosa últimamente. ¿Es por el trabajo? ¿Natsu os está agobiando mucho? —sus ojos chispearon con una advertencia.

—¿Natsu os presiona? —Luce arrugó las cejas—. Tendré que hablar con mi _cáraid1_ —musitó malhumorada.

—No es eso, Luce —la tranquilizó Levy—. Tu novio sigue siendo un psicópata del orden y del control, pero nos explota dentro de los límites de la ley. Además, me está haciendo muy rica —aclaró despreocupada. El dinero era lo que menos interesaba a Levy.

Era cierto. Los vanirios eran clanes mágicos muy adinerados. Debido al tiempo que llevaban en la tierra habían conseguido grandes imperios y se habían aplicado en el sector empresarial, no haberlo hecho habría sido de tontos. Tanto Levy como Laxus tenían unos honorarios exagerados, ya que los vanirios pagaban de igual modo a aquellos que les ayudaban.

—¿Entonces? —la animó Juvia a proseguir.

Levy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Creo que no me podéis ayudar. Me estoy vol... volviendo loca. — Era así de sencillo.

—¿Qué dices? —Juvia se sentó de golpe en la cama—. Ya sabemos que estás loca. Dinos algo nuevo.

Luce se rió, pero Levy cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No, Juvia... esto es serio.

—Explícate. —Luce le pasó el brazo por encima—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Son... las voces... las malditas voces... ellas han... han vuelto.

—¿Eh? —Juvia frunció el ceño.

Luce apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Levy. Levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo repetidamente.

—Las voces —repitió Luce—. ¿Las que oías de pequeña?

—Sí... sí, ésas. —Se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó—. No lo soporto, no sé qué me sucede... es mi cabeza. No desaparecieron del todo, Luce. Mi cabeza no está bien, tengo que volver a medicarme... tengo que...

—Chist, ni hablar. —Luce la abrazó con fuerza al ver que a su amiga estaba a punto de darle un ataque de pánico—. Ni hablar, Levy. Tú no volverás a meterte nada de eso, ¿me oyes? Tranquilízate, cariño. Eso no te hace ningún bien.

—A ver, Levy. —Juvia se puso de cuclillas, le cogió una mano y se la apartó de la cara—. ¿Qué voces oyes?

Levy tragó saliva y medio hipando se lo intentó explicar.

—Todo tipo de voces... me piden ayuda... me piden ayuda a mí. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —intentó sonreír en vano—. Cómo si yo pudiera ayudarles... pero no sé qué debo hacer. No sé cómo ayudarlas. Desde que estoy aquí, las oigo a menudo y cada vez son más... y creo... creo que soy una esquizofrénica. Puede que tenga un trastorno de personalidad... puede que... Necesito que me encierren. Sí. Sí, lo necesito. Gajeel... Gajeel tenía razón.

—Espera, espera... ¿Gajeel? —Luce la tomó de los hombros para mirarle a la cara—. ¿Cuándo has vuelto a ver a Gajeel?

—No lo he vuelto a ver desde que le di el aviso la noche que te comunicaste conmigo mentalmente. Él me dijo que sólo traería problemas, y mira, tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres que mire? —Luce suavizó la rabia que crecía en su interior. Sabía que a Levy le había hecho daño todo lo que le dijo Gajeel tiempo atrás, pero ver que su amiga se convencía de ello la irritó—. Yo sólo veo a una chica que está asustada porque no sabe lo que le está sucediendo. Y es normal, Levy. Algo te está sucediendo y vamos a averiguar lo que es.

—No —Levy negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas volvían a emerger descontroladas—. Soy yo. Yo no estoy bien... tengo algo en el cerebro, seguro.

—No es verdad —dijo Juvia—. Tú estás bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque Luce pudo hablar contigo mentalmente para pedir auxilio. Te pidió ayuda, y tú la ayudaste. Tu aviso nos salvó. Sólo aquellos que tienen desajustes neurológicos o que están bajo los efectos de algún fármaco son inmunes a las ondas telepáticas. Luce te buscó, y te encontró. No le pasa nada a tu cabeza, Levy, y si estuvieras físicamente enferma, yo podría olerlo. En realidad, creo que lo que te pasa es que eres especial. Eres diferente. Estás casi en la misma frecuencia que nosotros.

—Pero tú no pudiste entrar cuando quisiste hacerlo después del ataque en Birmingham —le reprochó ella—. No podías. No me pudiste controlar como a Laxus.

—No me dejaste —aclaró la vaniria—. Es muy diferente a que yo no pudiera. Tú te cerraste, estabas a la defensiva y te protegiste. Y no sólo eso, Levy. Vamos a hablar de más cosas que me intrigan sobre ti. ¿Recuerdas tus heridas que te hizo el lobezno? Cicatrizaron perfectamente en cuestión de días. Te atacó un lobezno, Levy. Las garras del lobezno tienen ponzoña y son muy tóxicas, pero tu cuerpo se recuperó.

Levy se levantó de golpe. Caminaba nerviosa por la habitación, mesándose el pelo y dejándoselo descontrolado.

—No entiendo lo que me quieres decir, Juvia. Estoy fuera de control desde entonces, desde lo que sucedió aquella noche.

—Seré sincera. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tanto Luce como yo creemos que tienes un don. —Juvia se levantó y la detuvo para enfrentarla con la mirada—. Te lo dijimos una vez, ¿te acuerdas? Luce se recuperaba de las heridas que le había infligido Zeref.

Levy recordó aquella conversación.

 _Luce permanecía en cama y ella le trajo una caja de bombones. Sabía que a su amiga le gustaba mucho el chocolate, igual que a ella._

— _¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —le preguntó Levy. Ciertamente estaba asustada porque la vio muy pálida. Era normal, Zeref había estado a punto de matarla desangrándola delante de los ojos de Natsu. No la iba a encontrar tan fresca como unas santas pascuas, ¿no?_

— _Ya estoy bien. Necesito salir de aquí Sácame._

 _Levy sonrió y miró a Juvia. Ella también acompañaba a Luce. —No puedo —se encogió de hombros._

— _Levy —le dijo Luce quitándole la caja de bombones de las manos. La abrió y las invitó a que comieran con ella—. Tenemos que hablar de tus... aptitudes. Ayudaste a salvar tanto a vanirios como a berserkers._

— _No —contestó Levy negándose como una niña mientras masticaba un bombón—. Fue casualidad._

— _No digas estupideces. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Levy, sólo quiero saber de dónde vienen tus facultades para poder hablar mentalmente._

— _Oye, mira. No quiero ser un conejillo de Indias, ¿vale? Vosotros aprovechaos de esto que me pasa siempre que queráis, pero dejadme tranquila. Suficiente tengo con todo lo que nos encargó hacer el nazi de tu novio como para tener que someterme a pruebas de ningún tipo._

Levy salió de sus recuerdos y focalizó los ojos en Juvia que la miraba a su vez con una media sonrisa en sus enormes ojos esmeralda.

—Hace tiempo que queríamos hablar contigo seriamente. Estás dotada para hacer algo, Levy. Pero no sabes cómo controlarlo. ¿Y si te enseñan a hacerlo?

—¿Luce? ¿Tú también lo crees? —la idea la horrorizaba.

Luce asintió.

—Esto es... jodidamente perfecto —musitó disgustada—. ¡¿Y qué tengo que hacer, Juvia?! Porque esto está acabando conmigo. Vivo aterrada las veinticuatro horas del día porque no sé en qué momento vendrán a por mí. No les importa que esté durmiendo, ni que esté trabajando, ni que esté conduciendo o si me estoy duchando. No les importa...

—Chist, está bien. —Juvia la abrazó—. Está bien.

—No puedo... no puedo más —Levy acabó cediendo y se rindió—. Esto es desconcertante y estoy cansada.

Luce frotó la espalda de Levy, dándole también algo de consuelo y calor.

—¿Qué ha hecho que hoy te desmayaras? ¿Tanto miedo has pasado?

—Hoy... hoy me han tocado —murmuró sobre el hombro de Juvia. Luce y Juvia se miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Dices que has sentido un contacto físico? —Luce hablaba poco a poco.

—Dios, sí. He sufrido un colapso cuando he notado su mano sobre mi piel. He oído hasta su respiración en mi oído y me ha recriminado que no la ayudara.

—¿Era una mujer? —preguntó Luce de nuevo.

—Sí.

—Bien, Levy —Juvia sonrió a Luce como si con ese gesto le dijera que ya lo entendía todo—. Entonces me temo que pasamos a otro nivel. No estás hablando de voces en tu cabeza, cielo.

—Están en mi cabeza —Levy se apartó para mirarla a los ojos. ¿Es que no lo entendían?

—No —negó Juvia tomándola de la cara—. Hablas de voces a tu alrededor. Hablas de que los oyes respirar, de que los oyes caminar, de que te tocan. No es algo mental, también es físico. Es real.

—Por favor, ¿sabes qué me pasa? —le preguntó esperanzada.

—Creo que sí —asintió—. Piensa en ello, podrías ser una médium.

—¡Y una mierda! —se soltó de su abrazo—. ¿Como Jennifer Love Hewitt? ¿O como Patricia Arquette? Ni hablar. —Movió los brazos negándose en redondo—. Eso no es un don, es una desgracia.

—Cálmate. —Juvia levantó la mano para apaciguarla, como si fuera un caballo desbocado. Levy podría serlo perfectamente, tenía mucho temperamento—. Es sólo una opción.

La chica les dio la espalda y miró a través de la ventana. Se abrazó para darse calor y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

—No puede ser —susurró apoyando la frente en el frío cristal.

—Oye, tengo una idea —Luce estaba a su espalda. La abrazó por detrás y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro—. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? — Levy negó con la cabeza—. Me gustaría que hablásemos con mi abuelo y con María sobre esto. Creo que ellos...

—No —Levy tensó la espalda—. No, Luce. No quiero que piensen que estoy loca o...

—Nena —Juvia se echó a reír y se señaló los colmillos—. Míranos. Yo tengo más de dos mil años de edad, su abuelo tiene casi el doble que yo y es medio animal salvaje, y Luce es una híbrida entre dos razas ancestrales que fueron creadas por los dioses para proteger a la humanidad, y además, la pobre desgraciada no puede vivir si mi hermano no le da de su vena.

—Uy, sí, qué tortura —murmuró Luce divertida. Como si aquello fuera una desgracia.

—No suenas convincente —dijo Levy mirando a su amiga.

—¿Y tú piensas que por decirles que en ‹‹ocasiones oyes voces›› van a pensar que estás loca? —Juvia arqueó las cejas y esperó la contestación de Levy.

Levy apoyó la frente de nuevo en el cristal de la ventana. Bueno, si se miraba desde ese punto de vista, tampoco era tan malo. Luce la apretó con dulzura y la meció durante unos minutos reparadores.

—Vamos, Levy —la animó—. Después de lo que hiciste por nosotros te tomaran muy en serio. ¿Lo entiendes? Seguro que te hará bien. ¿Qué nos dices?

La joven las miró por encima del hombro, y apretó los labios para no echarse a reír. Sus amigas eran una bendición. Protectoras. Tenaces. En fin, unas brujas manipuladoras.

—Está bien. Vamos —lo dijo con la boca pequeña.

Luce y Juvia se pusieron a dar saltitos de alegría. Iban a sacar a Levy de allí y la llevarían a ver a los más adultos y sabios que conocían. Ellos sabrían cómo ayudarla.

—Ésa es mi chica. Entonces, vamos a Wolverhampton —Juvia se precipitó a abrir la puerta.

Levy se paró en seco. Lo que era una cara ilusionada y resignada se volvió pálida y temerosa.

—¿Qué? No. A Wolverhampton, no. ¿No dijiste que tu abuelo tenía una casita en...?

—Mi abuelo tiene muchas casitas —la empujó Luce para que caminara.

—Sí, ya sé que es asquerosamente rico.

—No me ofenderé por ese tono —tiró de Levy.

—Podemos encontrarnos en una de tus casas, Luce. —Era ridículo intentar frenar a su amiga.

Era fuerte como cincuenta hombres. Eso por no nombrar su poder.

—No seas quejica. Vamos.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Laxus estaba de pie delante de ellas, mirando a Levy, y asegurándose de que se encontraba bien.

—Lax, me quieren llevar a Wolverhampton. Yo no quiero ir —dijo Levy cogiéndose desesperadamente a él.

—Veo que te encuentras mejor —sonrió Laxus pasándose una mano por su pelo rubio y rizado—. ¿A Wolverhampton?

—Me gusta tu pelo, Laxus —le dijo Juvia ayudando a bajar a Levy las escaleras—. Déjatelo largo.

—¡Laxus! Te lo dice para despistarte —gritó Levy agarrándose al reposamanos de madera—. No la escuches. Es como una sirena, te lleva contra las rocas.

—Oh, cállate —le espetó Juvia guiñándole un ojo coqueta a Laxus.

El pobre Laxus oía llover. Miraba ensimismado a la hermosa mujer de ojos enormes que se llevaba a Levy con ella. Se la llevaba a...

—¡Eh! ¡Esperad! —exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero ¿cómo está? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué os la lleváis? —bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Un rugido de motor sonó en el exterior. Era el Cayenne rojo de Juvia. Cuando abrió la puerta, sólo pudo ver la estela de las luces traseras del vehículo, y oler la goma quemada de las ruedas, entre el aroma de la hierba húmeda y fresca del jardín.

Se habían ido.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vocabulario Vanir:**_

 _ **1 Cáraid: en gaélico significa "pareja"**_

* * *

 ** _Aqui esta la continuacion del Libro de Layla, para mis queridas lectoras._**

 _ **Bien, este es el segundo fic de esta saga y espero que les guste :)**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews con opiniones y críticas.**_

 _ **Ayame**_


End file.
